


Built With Love

by Gwenling



Category: The Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-10
Updated: 2016-08-10
Packaged: 2018-08-08 00:12:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7735357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gwenling/pseuds/Gwenling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for: alilacia<br/>Words: ocean, dawn, charm</p>
            </blockquote>





	Built With Love

 

Orlando’s sienna gaze traveled several times between the paper in his hand and the house (and he used this term very loosely) he was parked in front of. There had to be a mistake. There was no way this could be… but after checking the address – 821 Ocean Drive – one more time, he had to face facts that he was, indeed, at the right place.  
  
As he left the air-conditioned confines of the Prius, he was met with a wall of sound. Not the relaxing sounds one might hear on a beach, the cry of seagulls as they played overhead or the sound of the surf crashing onto the shore. Here the air was filled with people at work, the constant buzzing of saws, the _twhack-twhack-twhack_ of a hammer (or several), and a language that only construction workers understood.  
  
Orlando eyed the beehive of activity and wondered where Viggo had insinuated himself. He knew that there was no way his lover would be content to just sit and watch; he would be smack-dab in the middle of it all. After hopskipping over several trenches that had been dug in the front yard and then quickly ducking to avoid having his head taken off by someone carrying several pieces of lumber on their shoulder, Orlando stepped onto the covered porch.  
  
The front door stood open in welcome and he slipped inside before having to step aside or be bowled over by someone he assumed was an electrician. He didn’t think a painter would be wearing a hardhat with a sticker that said “Save a Wire – Strip an Electrician”, unless the painter’s significant other was an electrician.  
  
“Excuse me,” Orlando said before the man disappeared outside. “Can you tell me where Mr. Mortensen is?”  
  
Viggo’s location of “upstairs,” was tossed over the man’s shoulder as he jumped from the porch and headed off to parts unknown.  
  
Yeah, like that was helpful, Orlando mused as he moved further into the house, or the shell of the house, he realized as he took in the absence of walls on the first floor. The open space contained exposed studs, beams, plumbing, and dust. Everything was covered in dust, including him, Orlando thought as he looked down at his previously spotless clothes. A fine layer of white had already attached itself to him and he had only been there a matter of minutes. He hated to even think of what Viggo looked like. He’d been there for three days and had a bad habit of losing himself in whatever job he threw himself into. When Viggo was ‘in the zone’, as he called it, it wouldn’t dawn on him to do things like eat, sleep, and bathe.  
  
Luckily the stairs were easily identifiable and he had to step over several extension cords that crisscrossed the floor as he made his way over. The banister had been removed and Orlando opted to hug the wall as he made his way up to the second floor. He heard Viggo’s voice before he caught sight of his lover.  
  
“Three foot, four inches, right, Ted?” the disembodied voice asked and a few moments later, the sound of some type of electrical saw filled the area. Orlando couldn’t tell if it was a table or a skill saw from its sound, but at least he knew where Viggo was now and he followed the buzzing noise to its source.  
  
Stepping into what he assumed would eventually be a bedroom, the master suite, he guessed from its size since it took up a large portion of the second floor, he crossed over to the newly installed French doors and stepped through them, onto a wooden deck that overlooked the beach and the Pacific Ocean.  
  
His eyes weren’t on the beauty of the area, though; they were on Viggo. The man was dressed in a blue chambray shirt, the sleeves rolled up to reveal strong forearms, and a pair of faded Wranglers that were pulled tight across his butt as Viggo leaned over a piece of wood in front of him, measuring tape in hand, carefully marking his next cut.  
  
The other man, Ted, noticed Orlando standing in the doorway but the young man quickly shook his head and placed a finger to his lips, not wanting to alert Viggo to his presence just yet. With an almost imperceptible nod, Ted complied with Orlando’s request and handed several thin pieces of lumber to Viggo, instructing him to make the same cut on those, as well.  
  
Orlando leaned against the doorway and watched his lover throw himself into the job at hand, just as he did with any project he undertook. Measure, mark, re-measure, check, and cut. Over and over Viggo went through the repetitive steps until all of the cuts had been made. Reaching beneath the table, Viggo turned off the table saw, stood upright and arched his back, stretching the muscles there after leaning over for an extended period of time.  
  
“Perfect,” Ted praised as he looked over Viggo’s cuts.  
  
“As if he’d produce anything less,” Orlando said with a chuckle as he gave his presence away.  
  
Viggo turned at the sound of Orlando’s voice and smiled. “Wondered when you’d be able to get down here,” he said as he closed the distance between them and wrapped his arms around the younger man; Orlando melted into Viggo’s embrace.  
  
“If you’ll excuse me, gentlemen,” Ted said as he slipped by the two men and disappeared inside the house.  
  
Their lips met in a tender kiss and Orlando pulled away before it turned into something more. “Later, yeah?” he said with a mischievous wink.  
  
“Count on it.” Viggo took Orlando’s hand. “Come on. I want to show you around.”  
  
“Vig, if you haven’t noticed, there’s not much to see,” Orlando said as he followed the older man through the bedroom and back down the stairs.  
  
“You’re an actor, Orli. Use your imagination,” Viggo said with a grin as he took Orlando around the house and painted a verbal picture of the way it would look when it was finished. In each area, he described the colors that would be used, the furniture that was on order, how it would be arranged, everything right down to the throw rugs that would be tossed here and there.  
  
Orlando could see the house as Viggo described it, could see the charm it would hold once the remodeling was complete; a definite improvement from the pile of rubble it was at the moment.  
  
“How much longer before they’re finished?” Orlando asked as Viggo led him into the backyard that was littered with various building material. He hadn’t noticed Viggo’s truck in the driveway when he arrived and now he knew why. The old Chevy was parked in the yard, the bed of the truck facing the ocean.  
  
“Another couple of weeks,” Viggo said as he lowered the slatted tailgate and pulled himself up to sit in the bed. Orlando followed Viggo’s lead and once he was situated, leaned his head onto Viggo’s shoulder. “Just in time for the big day.”  
  
“Actually, I wanted to bring Henry and Heather down here a couple of days before the wedding and give them the papers then. I don’t want to do anything that would take away from their special day,” Viggo said as he slid an arm around Orlando’s waist.  
  
Orlando nodded his agreement. “Maybe we can take them to dinner first and then bring them here?”  
  
Viggo pressed his lips to Orlando’s temple. “Sounds like a plan,” he said as they watched the waves rush to the shore.  
  
“Know what this reminds me of?” he asked as he relaxed against the older man.  
  
“Yeah. Your place in New Zealand,” Viggo answered without a second thought.  
  
“Once things have settled down after the wedding, how about we take a couple of weeks and go back?”  
  
Viggo nodded. “I’d like that.”  
  
“Yeah, me too. Maybe we can rent the house on the beach, if it’s available. Make some new memories there to add to the ones we already have.”  
  
Eighteen days later, after seeing Henry and Heather off on their honeymoon, Viggo and Orlando boarded a plane that would take them back to the place they met, fell in love, and pledged their lives to one another. The days they spent roaming the countryside, retracing their steps, and reconnecting with people they hadn’t seen in years. The nights were spent wrapped in each other’s arms, reaffirming their love in this age-old fashion, the sound of the ocean luring their sated bodies into sleep’s embrace.  



End file.
